Primavera
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Ella era como las estaciones del año: Cálida, fría, cambiante, especial. [Fictober día 2]


Summary: Ella era como las estaciones del año: Cálida, fría, cambiante, especial. [Fictober día 2]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 2, temática "Estación"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Primavera**

 _"Las hojas de los cerezos se han vuelto anaranjados,_

 _pero fue tu cara sonriente la que quise hacer florecer " – Kirameki_

1.-

Ella era como las estaciones del año.

Demostraba más calidez durante el verano, cuando podía tomarse el tiempo de relajarse, tomar sol y disfrutar de las vacaciones conmigo, a ella le encantaba beber limonada con hielo relajada en una hamaca comentando que odiaba el sol pero que la hacia sentir… viva, como si sentir esa calidez la hiciera sentir cálida.

Pansy era como el otoño, como cuando las hojas caen para dar la bienvenida a hojas nuevas en la siguiente estación. Era una serpiente, y cambiaba de piel cuando era necesario, cuando no se sentía cómoda en la de ella, más de una vez no se sentía cómoda con ella misma.

Mi esposa sufrió mucho, sufrió como muchos de ustedes en la guerra, pero hubo una diferencia, ella supo avanzar, Pansy sabia como pelear contra sus demonios, ella era otoño porque cambió, dejo ir el pasado para poder cambiar, mejorar, aprender de sus errores y se convirtió en una persona maravillosa.

Ella era como el invierno, frio, pero acogedor.

Pansy era mi hogar, era mi familia, era el lugar en donde yo quería estar en todo momento, porque ella era acogedora. Ella se volvía más fría en invierno, después de la muerte de su familia más fría se volvió en esa estación, pero siempre estuve a su lado porque la amaba, la amaba como jamás amé a alguien. Ella era como un copo de nieve, blanco, frio, pero singular.

Mi esposa era como la primavera, especial. Tenia el poder de hacerme sentir feliz con solo observarla, era especial en todo sentido, me enseño sobre la vida al igual como yo lo hice con ella. Ella florecía en primavera como las flores que llevaban su nombre, les demostraba a los demás que realmente no era superficial como todos creían, ella era una persona especial.

Pansy, querida. Que merlín se apiade de mi alma por que estaré sin ti.

Ahora estamos en primavera, una primavera en donde ella ya no estará

.

.

No se sentía capaz de irse del cementerio.

Ella, su maravillosa esposa yacía allí bajo la tierra había sido asesinada por un simpatizante de Voldemort hace más de seis años, aun no podía creer que ella ya no lo recibiría cuando llegara a casa, no podía creer que ahora ella no estaría a su lado.

Acomodó mejor el ramo de flores en su brazo de derecho sin soltar la mano de su pequeña hija, Lilith la cual solo tenia tres meses cuando su madre había fallecido así que no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella.

― ¿Ahí está mamá? ― Preguntó la pequeña niña observando a su padre. Era tan idéntica a su madre.

El hombre asintió y la niña se soltó de su mano para correr hacia la tumba de su madre. En menos de 10 minutos la niña ya le había hecho un resumen de toda su semana, desde lo emocionada que estaba por sus brotes de magia accidental hasta como su "primo" Scorpius se había caído de la escoba.

― ¿Papi? ¿Cómo era mamá?

Harry dejó los "no me olvides" y las "Pansys" sobre la tumba de su esposa para coger entre sus brazos a su hija, a pesar de tener seis años era más baja y menuda que sus compañeras de preescolar, le acarició el cabello y se sentó en una banca frente a donde se encontraban.

― Tu madre era terca ― Dijo él recibiendo una risa de parte de la niña ― Era como las estaciones del año, ya sabes, cálida como el verano…

― ¿Verano? ¿A mamá le gustaba el verano?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Exclamó sonriendo un poco. Aún a pesar del tiempo le costaba hablar de su difunta esposa ― Le encantaba beber limonada fría en el verano y recostarse en tu hamaca. Tu madre también era como el otoño, cambiaba bastante…

― ¿Como cuando los arboles dejan caer sus hojas? ― Interrumpió arreglándose el sombrero

― ¡Exacto! Parece que has escuchado a tu maestra o pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione ― le desordenó el cabello ― También era fría y acogedora como el invierno…

― ¡Me encanta el invierno! Es cuando haces chocolate caliente y me lees un cuento en el sofá…

― ¿Sabes algo? Tu madre era como la primavera ― Levantó la vista hacia el árbol que les daba sombra y luego le hizo cariño en el cabello a su pequeña hija ― Era una brisa maravillosa que me hacía bastante feliz.

Su reloj de muñeca sonó, era hora de ir a casa.

La pequeña niña corrió hasta donde yacía su madre para lanzarle una gran cantidad de besos al aire.

― ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Volveremos la próxima semana! ― Exclamó emocionada. Se giró para ver a su padre que aun continuaba sentado en la misma banca sin querer moverse, Lilith corrió hasta él cogiéndole la mano haciendo un intento de levantarlo. ― Papá vamos a despedirnos de mamá.

El hombre se levantó suspirando, siempre le era difícil decir adiós.

― Mami ― Dijo la niña de cabello azabache y desordenado ― La tía Hermione dice que mañana empezará la primavera. ¡Volveremos en primavera! ¡Te amo mucho mucho!

― Adiós Pansy, te amamos.

Despues de esas cortas palabras la pequeña familia se dirigió hacia la salida al momento en que una ráfaga de frio viento primaveral casi le hace volar el sombrero a la pequeña niña.

― ¡Papá! ¡Es un beso de mamá!

Él sonrió.

Pronto comenzaría la primavera, una primavera en la que ella no estará.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

POR FAVOR NO ME ASESINEN.

 _Si, es segunda vez que asesino a Pansy en mis Fanfics pero les juro que nunca quiero matarla, solo sucede._

 _Este fanfic forma parte del segundo día del reto Fictober 2018 con la temática "Estaciones", espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo disfrute escribiendo para ustedes._

 _¡Curiosidad! Las Pansys son las flores llamadas "Pensamientos", eso._

 _¡Siganme en [arroba]hollybluebooks! Siempre en historias hablo de Fanfics._

 _Un beso de otra galaxia, Holly_


End file.
